Same Crap, Different Universe
by Experimentnumber628
Summary: Ichigo is sent to an Alternate Universe after Ichigo is hurt really bad, physically no, but emotionally. And who is the culprit of his sadness, its none other than Rukia Kuchiki. What awaits Ichigo in this new Universe and will he make he make it back?
1. The Start

This is my first fanfic and its ichiruki. I will be honest this is my favorite pairing out of the bunch, but at the same time it depresses me. I won't say why, but i will say this. This story includes an alternate universe to which hollows and soul reapers don't exist, I hope you enjoy it.

I **DO NOT **own Bleach

* * *

We are just outside the Seireitei walls in the middle of the night, the streets are deserted, all is quiet, except for a gentle breeze moving the trees and the moon is full. It is approximately one month after the defeat of Aizen and things are starting to finally settle down. Suddenly there is a sound of someone running through the streets, its almost as if they were running for there life. The air started to become colder and the wind picked up. The trees started shaking violently and orange hair was caught in the moon light.

" damn it", Ichigo swore.

**" Get over it King, she was just a girl plenty more where she came from"**, Ichigo's hollow said

" Shut up, she wasn't just any girl. DAMN IT, i loved her"

**" We know, Zangetsu sympathizes with you, but we are on a mission and your being weak"**

" Since when did you care about missions, i never let you fight?", Ichigo asked suspiciously.

**" I'm up for anything that gets rid of the rain, King. We're soaked and you need to focus"**

" How can I with that memory repeating in my head."

*_**FlashBack***_

Ichigo hurried to the Kuchiki mansion, finally getting up the nerve to tell Rukia that she was more, much more than a friend to him. As he came into the mansion and down the hall, he heard Rukia's voice.

"Renji"

Immediately Ichigo thought that Renji said something stupid, so he opened her door and there he saw it. Renji on top of Rukia, he was kissing her.(fully clothed, but still painful to Ichigo's heart) Ichigo didn't give another moments glance and he booked it out of the Kuchiki residence. He kept running till he was out of sight. That's when the hell butterfly came. Orders from head Captain Yamamoto, it told Ichigo to go and search for an escaped convict from the Maggots nest. He was especially good at Kido. So he was a force to be reckoned with, but he was extremely old. So Ichigo accepted and ran off towards the Rukongai.

_***End Flashback***_

If it wasn't bad enough that Ichigo's heart was crushed, his family had to go into hiding because everyone wanted to attack the "hero of the winter war" and prove there strength, so some horrible people would attack his family in attempts to force fights or cheat in them. And he was then sent to live with the Shiba's to avoid unwanted attention. They didn't mind having him there, but Ichigo still felt guilty. Just then he felt an enormous spiritual pressure and he raced off toward it know very well it was the convict.

Rukia was lying in her room by herself, just a few minutes ago Renji left and Rukia was left with her thoughts. " I could have sworn I felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure close by when Renji was here, but it seemed.... sad". Rukia was interrupted from her thoughts when Byakuya came into her room after a knock.

"Nii-sama" she greeted

"Rukia, there is disturbing news regarding an escapee from the Maggots nest. When a guard was bringing down another convict he was jumped and his keys were stolen. Now hes escaped into the Rukongai."

"Understood Nii-sama, I will leave right now." she said as she made her way for the door. But just before she was out of her room her brother asked.

"Oh by the way, Kurosaki ran out of here several minutes ago looking upset. Do you know why?"

Rukia turned to face Byakuya, letting his words sink in, she then realized why she felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure and now knew he saw what happened with Renji.

"No, I don't" she lied and with that ran out of her room and toward the Rukongai.

" I thought i felt the pressure around this spot", Ichigo said to himself. He looked around, just empty street. He walked a few more steps before jumping to the left, barely dodging a Shakkahō, drawing his sword.

" good reflexes kid. Maybe you are worth being known as the hero of the winter war.". Ichigo immediately looked up and saw his attacker. He looked older than Yamamoto, and had gray hair, wrinkles, dark blue eyes, and smile that could out match Gin's. The man then fired several more Shakkahōs at Ichigo, but he was able to block them all with Zangetsu. Ichigo quickly moved to the offensive and shot off a Getsuga Tenshou at him. Despite his power levels, his age combined with the treatment in the Maggots Nest have really taken its toll on him; he took the blast dead on and fell back into a building and then on the floor. Realizing it seemed to easy Ichigo made his way over to the old man, sword ready for any sneak attacks.

" I think you have had enough fun for one day, come with me back to the Maggots Nest" Ichigo demanded more than a little annoyed that he wasted his time on this old guy, who was less of a threat than the common human murderer. The old man sighed," alright, I'll go peacefully". For once it looked like it was going to be easy, except for one small overlooked variable. "Ichigo!", Rukia called out.

Ichigo immediately let his sword lower giving the old man just the opening he needed. The old man aimed his kido at Ichigo, " Forgotten technique: Alternate Universe transfer". All of a sudden the sky cleared and a worm hole opened up above Ichigo. Rukia shouted, "ICHIGO!!!!", the old man started to laugh, " don't worry Ichigo you won't be alone". To Rukia's horror and Ichigo's surprise two beams of light shot out of the worm hole: one around Ichigo and one around his sword. Then Ichigo's sword started to shake and smoke, and a small explosion of light enveloped it and there was Zangetsu in the flesh, wrapped in light. " Za..Zan...Zangetsu!!", ichigo stuttered out in shock. Zangetsu replied with a slight nod. Then a third beam of light came out of the worm hole, Ichigo assumed it was for Rukia. Ichigo turned to Rukia and shouted," RUN RUKIA RUN BEFORE IT-" he was cut off as the beam shot into Ichigo's back. Rukia dropped to her knees and even the old man was puzzled on what was going on now.

Then as if to answer everyone's question the third beam started pulling out of Ichigo's body and at first all you could see was white, but then you heard him. **"Hey what the hell is going on!!!"**, Ichigo's hollow shouted out. After a few seconds of glancing around he saw the old man roughed up pretty badly and Rukia on her knees. He then noticed Ichigo, Zangetsu, and The worm hole. He added everything up and turned on Rukia. **" This is all your fault, if your weren't making out with your lover, King over here wouldn't have been depressed and easily caught off guard. He also would have finished this guy off by now!!!"**, Ichigo's hollow yelled at her. Rukia felt hurt, but when she looked into Ichigo's eyes, she knew his pain was in a whole other ball park than hers. Rukia looked up at Ichigo and said, " Ichigo I-", but she was cut off when the old man started laughing and said, " So that's why he was so easily distracted, but what's even more impressive is that the rumors were true, you really do have an inner hollow. Out of all the bull passed around in the Maggots Nest, I thought this was the most ridiculous, but here I am witnessing it."

Ichigo's Hollow had enough of this, he turned around and pointed a finger at the old man,** "CERO!!"**, the old man was not expecting that, and was hit in the skull dying immediately. Everyone was speechless, until Ichigo spoke, " I..I didn't know you could do that in your current form", Ichigo's hollow replied,** " neither did I, but that guy really pissed me off. At least we are free now."**. Except there was two problems, they weren't free and the worm hole was pulling them into it. Rukia stood up and tried to grab Ichigo's hand,but she couldn't reach him and the worm hole started to close. All she could do now was stare up, tears in her eyes, and look into the eyes of Ichigo that held so much pain, as the portal closed. The last thing Ichigo heard as he was slipping into unconsciousness was Rukia saying, " Ichigo I d-"

* * *

So what did you think of the first chapter. I found it sad with Ichigo leaving into the worm hole against his will and i got depressed when Renji kissed Rukia. I know if I don't like it don't write it, but damn it, it would be all wrong if I didn't type it the way I imagined it.

Don't forget to review :)


	2. Understanding

Sorry for the late update, its just with finals and my mind changing the story every so often its hard to juggle. So let's find out where Ichigo landed.

I do **NOT** own Bleach

* * *

The sun finally set as Karin and Yuzu were making there way home. It was about a street more until they reached there home, when they saw a bright light in the sky from what appeared to be near their street. Just as fast as it came, the light disappeared leaving the air unexpectedly warmer and more comforting. Karin and Yuzu quickly made their way to where they saw the light and what they saw shocked them to there cores. There in front of the clinic, where the lived, was a tall man dressed in black with sunglasses, an unnaturally white teenager, dressed in white with black fingernails with an odd resemblence to there brother, and a teenager with orange hair, that was dressed the opposite of the white teenager, who greatly resembled their brother. They were in the middle of the road all passed out, luckily no cars came. Karin and Yuzu just stared, until Yuzu spoke up.

"Karin, why is Ichi-nii here with those strangers, I thought he-"

"I don't know, but lets get him to dad" Karin interupted.

Yuzu ran inside to get Isshin, while Karin just stared at Ichigo, "this is impossible" she said to herself.

As Isshin ran outside with Yuzu, he stared at his son and guests with a face that held shock, but with eyes that held saddness, happiness, confusion, and fear. Isshin immediately pulled Ichigo inside and then brought the rest of them in. He took them to the clinic side and looked them over. He was very relieved to find out they only suffered from a few bruises and exhaustion, but he was still wondering the most important, yet strange thing about his son as he layed down on the clinic's bed. Why was he still alive?

The next morning Ichigo started to wake up and he had a horrible headache. At first he thought it was all a dream. The old man. The worm hole. Rukia crying. Rukia's and Renji's kiss. But life has a funny way of screwing you over in the end.

**" It wasn't a dream King"**, Ichigo's hollow said.

" He's right Ichigo, this is all happening", Zangetsu said. They were on three beds side by side.

"wait how did you guys know what I was thinking?", Ichigo asked, knowing for a fact he didn't say anything, **" we may have been separated King, but we still are part of you. So I guess it only makes sense that we'd be able to hear eachothers thoughts like before ".**

Zangetsu nodded at that, but before Ichigo could ask any more questions the door, slammed open and Isshin charged in shouting, " IIIICCCCCHHHHIIIIGGGOOOOOO! " as if on cue, Ichigo slammed his father to the ground and shouted," WHAT KIND OF FATHER CHARGES HIS SON WHEN HE IS OBVIOUSLY NOT WELL "

Isshin stared at his son wide eyed, then he ran up and hugged Ichigo. Ichigo paused for a second, not expecting the hug at all and just when he was about to speak, " It really is you", Isshin said with tears in his eyes.

" of course its me, why wouldn't it be me? ", Ichigo asked.

" because my son. You were killed one months ago."

Ichigo stared at his father wide eyed, but then asked, " how? "

Isshin put his hands on Ichigo's shoulders and said, " You were investigating a possible mini war between a group that is rumored to be dealing drugs, weapons, and services for taking people out and a well known detective agency, that has stopped supposed members of the group multiple times. But they died mysteriously in our holding cells everytime before we could question them. You told us there may have been someone working on the inside of our agency aiding the group, but before you could show us the proof you were shot several times in the head and chest. You were dead before the ambulance could arrive, I felt your heart stop. "

Ichigo didn't know what to say. So he asked, " Dad, was I a secret detective or a substitue detective? ". Isshin looked at him for a moment and then said, " You saw a girl being attacked by one of the members of the group. You ended up running in and saving her, but just like the others, the man was shot before we could question him. In the end you said you wanted to be a detective to help more people, but you ended up being more of a sideline detective and helped solve many cases. Also you became very good friends with the girl, but you had trouble with a punk at the school who was easily jealous. You fought a lot with him, but he just wouldn't stop. Although you won, which wasn't a surprise since you fought a lot of people in that school and others." Isshin laughed a little, " you weren't very popular with the teachers"

Ichigo smiled slightly. The Ichigo he was hearing about sounded like him. Isshin then asked the question that he had been dreading, " so can you explain to me who your friends are and how your alive? ". Ichigo looked back at his hollow, who just shrugged and then to Zangestu who nodded. " Dad, this is Zangetsu and my hollow." Isshin just looked at Ichigo like he was crazy," here I'll start from the beginning for you. The Ichigo that you saw die, is definitely dead. I am, as hard as it is to believe, another Ichigo from a different dimension. In my dimension there are beings called Soul Reapers and Hollows." As Ichigo explained more and more to his father, the more Isshin seemed to understand and was quite shocked to hear how everything that he explained was only slightly different from what has happened where they were now. He was quite proud of his son and knew he wasn't crazy once he said that the other Isshin revealed that he was a Soul Reaper captain. That was proof enough to Isshin because it seemed Detectives here were Soul Reapers there and Isshin never got the chance to tell Ichigo he used to be a Chief Detective. In the end he believed Ichigo because of that fact and the fact that Ichigo's hollow was definitely not human, not with those eyes at least. They agreed that Ichigo, his hollow and Zangetsu would stay with them and go to Karakura High School starting in two days, but what Isshin said next startled Ichigo.

" Ready to see Masaki"


	3. Masaki

Sorry for the really late chapter and short chapter, no this story is not abandoned. I just had a hard time thinking of how to continue, less inspiration, and no computer. Without further adieu, here it is.

**I do not own Bleach or any of these characters**

* * *

Ichigo just stared at Isshin for a few minutes, absolutely shocked. Isshin stared at Ichigo and then asked, with a sad smile, "So, she didn't survive in your world did

she?" Ichigo shook his head and without having to ask, Isshin explained. "You and Masaki were walking home from your karate practice in the rain, when you saw a

little girl being attacked by a man by the river. You saw this and started to run at the man, yelling at the top of your lungs. Masaki called and ran after you. The guy saw

you and fired a concealed gun at you, just as Masaki pushed you out of the way. She took the shot to the chest, it didn't strike any organs thank god, but she did loose

a lot of blood. A police officer happened to be on patrol when he heard the shot and got there in time with an ambulance."

Ichigo was silent for a bit, looked down so his eyes were covered by his bangs, and then said, "please let me see her." With another sad smile all four of them left the

room and headed for the kitchen. The smell of fresh chocolate chip cookies filled their noses. Hichigo started drooling. Zangetsu shook his head, and Ichigo remained

silent.

As they entered the kitchen, they saw the back of a women with brown hair in front of an oven. As she turned around, Ichigo's eyes grew wide, as did Masaki's. She

put the cookies down on the counter still hot from the oven she just took them from, and crossed the room. She reached her hand to Ichigo's cheek hesitantly, as if he

could dissolve right in front of her. She then immediately gave him a hug and had tears running down her face. "I never thought I'd see my little boy again", Shocked by

the hug, Ichigo ever so slowly hugged her back. He then said, " I'm sorry, but I'm not your real son."

Masaki leaned back again and asked, "what are you talking about, of course your my son." She looked to Isshin to see a sad smile on his face. "Lets talk in the living

room.", he said.

After explaining to Masaki, who Ichigo, Zangetsu, and Hichigo were, she seemed to pause for a bit, then got up, went over to Ichigo, and hugged him again. Then she

hugged Zangetsu and Hichigo. She stood up and then went over to Isshin and faced the three dimensional travelers. "It's ok, now I have three sons, if only for a short

while." Masaki spoke as she smiled. Ichigo broke out into a smile, feeling happy to be so easily accepted into his other family. Zangetsu gave a small smile and Hichigo

was stuffing his face with chocolate chip cookies. Everyone in the room sweat dropped. Hichigo looked accusingly at everyone and said, with a few crumbs falling out of

his mouth, "WHAT? I've been stuck in king's soul over there all my life, so I've never eaten a cookie before. But now that I have, I can't get enough, these things are

addicting."

Ichigo muttered, "idiot" under his Zangetsu just shook his head again, then said, " Kurosaki-sans, I know you heard all of this, please join us." A blushing Yuzu and

Karin came out from behind a wall. Karin then said, "you should call us by our first names, since we're brother and sister now." Yuzu and Karin ran over to Ichigo and

gave him a hug with tears in there eyes, "don't leave us" they said. Ichigo looked at their tear filled eyes and broke a little, "I'll stay as long as I can." Although they

didn't want that to be the end of the conversation, they excepted it, for now they had three more brothers to love. They then hugged Zangetsu, who hugged them

back. And when they hugged Hichigo, he offered them a half eaten cookie, which they politely declined.

As the newly formed family talked about the future they can share together, Isshin made his way over to the phone and made a call.

"Hello?", a voice asked.

Isshin smiled, "Hey Kisuke, it's Isshin. Do you have room for another two students?"

* * *

Once again sorry for the late update and tell me what you think. i also am about to post another story before I forget it. Its time-travel and ichiruki. Hichigo likes cookies.


	4. School

I might end up just deleting a redoing this, but I'll leave that up to you. As you will notice, my writing style has changed and I make less errors than before with my words. Tell me your honest opinion and I'll see what I can do.

* * *

I do not own bleach

* * *

Two days have past since the arrival of Ichigo, Zangetsu and Hichigo and those two days were anything but normal. The day after they arrived Isshin took the whole family to the beach, which allowed Ichigo to realize that the seasons were off too. Where the war was finished near the end of winter, it was only a week in September here. And even if it wasn't swimming weather, it was nice to have a picnic and be able to walk the beach. Ichigo, Hichigo and his sisters played with a frisbee. While Zangetsu, Isshin and Masaki watched them. Although Isshin tried to convince Zangetsu to join them, he declined and said it was more relaxing for himself to stay on the towel they laid out. It continued on like that until Isshin tried to tackle Hichigo to celebrate his new son, to which he was promptly stomped into the sand. Which also showed Ichigo that this Isshin was just as durable as his dad.

The day after that, Isshin took Ichigo and Hichigo to go and get some things for a barbeque in the back yard. All the while Zangetsu stayed at the house and helped Masaki clean. It started off normal and calm, surrounded by family. This being the first time any of them truly cracked a smile since Ichigo's death. It was a normal family moment until Isshin brought out some fire works. A few explosions in the sky and a curious Hichigo let loose a roman candle fight between Ichigo and himself. The others laughed and luckily Ichigo and Hichigo still had an amazing healing rate due to hollow powers, something Isshin just found amazing. But when Isshin joined he did not escape without a few burns, nothing serious, but did result in a pout or two. That night as Ichigo and the others slept, Isshin and Masaki looked at each other with tears in their eyes and only wished this could last forever, but could only hope to make the best of it and that they didn't leave too soon.

It was now the day school was to open from the weekend, the day at they went to the beach, the school was closed. Ichigo wasn't sure what to think though once he heard Hichigo was coming too, but judging by the look on Hichigo's face, it was going to be a long day. Though as they walked to school, Ichigo reflected on the information he just received.

It turns out that the Vizards were actually ex-detectives and were now working as teachers at his school. The reason they were fired was due to incriminating evidence in a few unsolved cases found in their individual homes that couldn't be explained. Although the agency wasn't able to connect them to the crime aside from what was planted, they were fired. They were only able to find jobs thanks to Kisuke who found himself being hired as the principal of Karakura high from a retiring friend's recommendation around the same time. As time went on, it seemed some of the top members of the detective agency work part time at the school: Unohana as the health teacher, Kenpachi as the gym teacher, Mayuri as the science teacher(albeit forced by Urahara. Little is known what was done.), Ukitake became the math teacher, and Shunsui was the english teacher.

Looking ahead, Ichigo couldn't help but feel nervous. He was considered dead right now to everyone at that school and he didn't know how they would react. "**Relax King. I'll handle this if ya can't think of anything."**, Hichigo said reading Ichigo's mind. "Like hell I'm gonna relax after hearing that!" Just letting out a chuckle, Hichigo just looked forward and to his first day of school. Ichigo on the other hand was dreading his return more and more.

* * *

Ms. Ochi was taking roll call as usual. Some of the class still held quiet conversations while a certain few were speechless. Those people being Uryu, Chad, Tatuski, Orihime, Keigo, Mizuiro, and Rukia. It still has only been a month, but it feels just like yesterday the news of Ichigo's demise was announced. Ms. Ochi missed him a lot as well, even if others considered him a delinquent, he had a way of spicing up her otherwise bland teaching day. As she continued down the list without much thought, she suddenly stopped when she reached the end of the list with two extra names. One name especially. Looking up and glaring at the class, she was about to ask who's sick joke this was until she was interrupted by the sliding of the door.

* * *

"We would of been on time if you weren't distracted by the bakery on the way!", "Shut up! I swear they purposely baked those cookies this early just to get to me.", "Oh sure, the baker just woke up and said to himself, "Oh how can I screw over that hollow I never met before. Oh I know I'll bake some damn cookies, that'll get him." Walking up to the class door, Ichigo too distracted by his argument with Hichigo, just opened the door and entered only to be met with gasps. Suddenly realizing his mistake, Ichigo only stared wide eyed for a few seconds before Chad managed to say, "Ichigo...how?" Not knowing how to respond just yet, Hichigo took it upon himself to make his appearance. "Isn't it obvious?" Walking in front of Ichigo, Hichigo finished, "He made a deal with the devil and was sent back here." he finished with a twisted smile.

Chills went down everyone's backs as they took in the new sight. Although that moment didn't last long as Ichigo punched Hichigo in the back of the head, "don't make up such an obvious lie." Quickly looking to everyone in the room, Ichigo winged an excuse, "I only was dead for a few minutes before being brought back, I just went into a coma for a month. The news that was leaked was just a misunderstanding and I apologize for it. And as for the cookie monster over here- "HEY!"- he's just my albino cousin who likes to wear colored contact lenses and has a deformed larynx. And as to why no one was told of my coma was because the man who put me in it could have tried to finish the job while I was in the hospital."

Looking over the class, Ichigo could see that they were trying to comprehend the new information. Some still looked unconvinced, but for the most part they seemed to accept it. It was only after his explanation that he was able to fully take in his class, for the most part they were his normal classmates, but with a few soul reapers mixed in the bunch. Those being Momo Hinamori, Izuru Kira, Renji Abarai, Hisagi Shuuhei, and . . . . Rukia Kuchiki, who was staring at him with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Rukia couldn't help it, the moment she saw him, the moment he spoke, the moment he looked at her. All emotions just came flooding out. How she had hoped this was all a cruel dream. How she spent nights on end crying her eyes out. She hadn't cried that much since she heard her sister's story from Byakuya. And as if her prayers have been answered, here he was, the man who saved her so long ago, right in front of her and back from the dead. As more tears fell, she got out of her seat and ran to Ichigo. As she reached him, she grabbed on tight and let her tears soak his shirt.

* * *

Hichigo watched as the girl who caused so much pain to Ichigo cried into his shirt. He looked to see what Ichigo would do next before feeling a surge of power starting to build within him. Quickly realizing what it was, he turned to Ichigo to see if he noticed and saw Ichigo had gone tense. At this point Rukia had stopped her tears and noticed Ichigo tense. Before she could ask, Hichigo shouted, "**We'll be right back!**" as he ran out of the room. Ichigo started to turn, but Rukia was holding on tight and ended up swinging around with him.

"Ichigo, where are you going?" Rukia asked with concern. Ichigo realizing the situation quickly said, "Just to get something. I'll be right back." Before Rukia could respond, Ichigo moved her arms off of him and ran out after Hichigo. Rukia let her arms fall after a few seconds of holding them up. "...Ichigo..." Before she could act, the fire alarm was sounded. She then heard Ms. Ochi start to lead the class outside, so with little options left, she followed her class out. Never noticing the black figure appear on the windows edge.

* * *

*A few seconds back with Ichigo and Hichigo*

* * *

Ichigo had just caught up with his hollow as the power intensified again. "How the hell is this happening to us?", Ichigo called out as they ran down the hallway. "**Like hell I'd know, but I don't think there's anyway we're stopping it, so might as well just say it.**" Nodding his head, Ichigo and Hichigo shouted just before the passed another classroom, "BAN/**KAI!**"

Black Reiatsu burst around them looking like flames as they ran past the classroom. The call of "Fire!" lost in the rushing and now condensing power. A teacher pulled the fire alarm and students started to leave their classrooms and make their ways outside. Ichigo and Hichigo watched the students before a teacher yelled out to them that there was a fire and that they had to leave. And just as they were about to leave, a hand grabbed their shoulders.

* * *

*FlashBack earlier that day*

* * *

Zangetsu was helping clean around the Kurosaki residence since Masaki was doing it all by herself seeing as Isshin was in the clinic and the others were at school. Masaki had gone upstairs to gather the dirty laundry and Zangetsu just finished washing the dishes, when he heard what sounded like the start of a scream. At speeds only Ichigo, himself and Hichigo could reach, Zangetsu caught a falling Masaki, the laundry falling everywhere on the floor. "Oh, my thank you, Zangetsu. I almost got hurt." Isshin came into the hallway a few seconds later and asked Masaki if she was alright. After the story was retold to Isshin, he turned to Zangetsu and said, "Thank you, guess this proves your story beyond doubt. Wonder if my sons will use their powers next at school." As Isshin laughed and hugged Masaki, fire and explosions appeared in Zangetsu's mind as he pictured what could happen if Hichigo and Ichigo fought at school. "I'm going to school." was all Zangetsu said before leaving. As Isshin and Masaki watched him leave, the only thought going through their minds was, "how on earth is a grown man suppose to go to a high school?"

* * *

*End Flashback*

* * *

As Rukia and the rest of Ms. Ochi's class waited outside as the fire department came, Rukia noticed Ichigo walking over with his cousin and a third person. But she also noticed that they were all wearing long jackets, albeit Hichigo's was white, but still where were they keeping them. When Ichigo was close enough, Rukia was about to raise her question, but Ichigo already saw this happening and answered, "We just needed to get our jackets and our friend who is joining our class." "**He's accident prone.**", Hichigo answered and was in turn smacked. Turning to glare at Zangetsu who only turned to the gathered class and said, "Please to meet you, My name is Tensa. Tensa Zangetsu."

* * *

As the class looked to its new students, people were starting to ask if Ichigo was in a gang or something since they were wearing almost matching jackets at the same time, as soon as they came here. One lone pair of eyes looked between Rukia and Ichigo. The person who owned those set of eyes was relieved that Ichigo didn't die, but at the same time jealous that Rukia seemed to have forgotten everyone else. He's happy she is showing a different face besides sadness and emptiness, but he would be even happier if it was directed toward himself. So he walked up and stood beside Rukia with a glare. "Kurosaki."

Looking over, Ichigo returned the glare.

"Abarai."


End file.
